Bump in the Night  Extended Epilogue
by cgal120
Summary: As requested, here is the extended, smut filled epilogue of my story "Bump in the Night". If you haven't read it please do : . Rated M for obvious reasons. Basic summary: Alfred's 16th comes around and Arthur gives him the best present he can think of!


**_Warning: smut, yaoi, lemon, whatever else you want to call it: just boys having birthday sex ;) _**

**_Bump in the Night_**

**_Extended Epilogue_**

**_4__th__ of July_**

School was out. The Year 11s were free. With no more lessons and no more exams, they were free to leave. No more school! It was a concept that they were still getting used to. Sure, they had college, then possibly university, but for 14 weeks they had nothing but pure freedom! Well, 2 weeks of work, but they'd still get money to do exciting things during their holidays!

Alfred was very happy about the break, as it meant that he'd finally have a birthday during a holiday! His sixteenth birthday could be even bigger than anything else he'd ever done!

The day before his birthday, Alfred was sprawled out on the grass in his front garden, headphones in, and only wearing swimming trunks trying to get more of a tan. He was pretty tanned to begin with, but he wanted that extra bit of colour. He didn't notice when Arthur walked up the street and leant on the fence. The British boy smiled and walked through the front gate, sitting on the grass beside his boyfriend. He smirked, then ran his index finger slowly down the side of Alfred's torso. The American yelled, jumped and looked at Arthur, clutching his chest. He pouted as his boyfriend fell backwards onto the grass laughing at him.

"You're mean!"

Arthur couldn't stop laughing; Alfred's expression at that moment was too cute. He stopped, however, when a pair of lips crashed against his own. He pulled away for air, and smirked at Alfred.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you shouldn't lie in your front garden with headphones in your ears!"

"Sorry, mom."

"Fuck you," Arthur said, but he smirked again.

"You can do that anytime you want," Alfred smiled.

Arthur blushed furiously. But, then his eyes flashed with something that Alfred couldn't quite place.

"Soon."

Alfred blinked. Did Arthur just agree to have sex with him? The stunned expression on Alfred's face made Arthur smirk again.

"Oh come on," Arthur smiled. "I'd jump you now if we weren't outside, but I have other plans."

"Other plans?"

"You'll just have to wait and see what they are," Arthur smirked, making Alfred whine.

"No fair!"

"Who said I was going to be fair?"

Alfred pouted again, crossing his arms. Arthur chuckled, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Quit acting like a baby," he smiled.

"Make me."

"Fine."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, his fingers curling into his hair. He pulled him against him, kissing him deeply. He pulled away before they could get carried away, smirking at Alfred as he tried to kiss him again.

"Uh, uh, uh!" he teased. "You'll have to wait and quit acting like a baby to get any further!"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

When Alfred got up the next morning, it took him a little while to remember what day it was. He sat upright in bed, smiling brightly. He was finally sixteen! He clambered out of bed, and hurried down stairs to where his mother, father and brother were waiting in the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Alfred beamed at all of them, sitting down on the sofa as Miss Jones put some presents and cards on the cushion next to him. Mr Williams held out a large pile of cards, and Matthew sat on the other end of the sofa, receiving the same treatment.

"Happy birthday, Mattie!" Alfred smiled, holding out his own card.

"Happy birthday, Alfie!" Matthew smirked, giving Alfred his card too.

They both opened their presents, smiling at what they received:

Alfred: _Left for Dead 2, Zombieland, _and a _Superman_ t-shirt.

Matthew: _The Percy Jackson Series, _the latest jersey for the Canadian national hockey team, and _The Sims 2_.

"Thanks, Mom," they said together. "Thanks, Dad."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

The boys had agreed on one thing to celebrate their birthday:

A pool party.

It was lunchtime, and the party was in full swing. Music blared from an iPod dock and the boys and their friends were splashing and diving in the large pool in their back garden. Matthew was having a dunking war with Gilbert, secretly kissing each other when they both went under the water. Alfred was leaning against the edge of the pool next to Arthur, who was sat on the edge. Arthur was kicking his legs gently in the water, having gotten out for a break.

"So, when are you going to give me my present?" Alfred asked, smiling up at Arthur. Arthur looked around at the others, then smirked at Alfred.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Huh?"

Arthur winked at Alfred, standing up and grabbing a towel. He then went inside, claiming that he was going for some lemonade. Alfred instantly caught on, jumping out of the pool and doing the same. He found Arthur in the kitchen, sipping on a glass of lemonade. He looked up as Alfred walked into the room, putting the glass onto the kitchen side. Alfred walked right up in front of him, putting his hands on either side of his body on the counter.

"I think I'm ready," he said, letting his body rest against Arthur's. The shorter boy looked up at him, and smiled. He could _feel_ that Alfred was ready, so took one of his hands.

"Lead on," he smiled.

Alfred did so, pulling him straight up to his bedroom. He shut the door, locking it, and turned to Arthur. The British boy nodded calmly, taking the towel from around his shoulders and dropping it on the floor. Alfred did the same, closing the space between them and capturing Arthur's lips in a heated kiss. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, deepening the kiss. He licked his bottom lip, instantly gaining access. Both their tongues battled for dominance as they fell back against the mattress of Alfred's bed. Neither would relent, so continued as they were, pulling off each other's swimming trunks. Without knowing, they rubbed their groins together, finally pulling apart to groan in unison. They were feeling things that were completely knew to them, and they were relishing each moment. Arthur thrust his hips upwards, rubbing their groins once more, causing more moans to escape their lips.

"Who's gunna?"

"You can; it's your birthday."

Alfred smiled, kissing Arthur again but with more passion and fire. He pulled away, pressing his fingers to his lips. Arthur took them into his mouth, coating them with saliva. He moaned as Alfred took his erect member into his hand, slowly stroking it. After a minute or so, Alfred removed the fingers from his mouth and placed them at Arthur's entrance. Slowly, he pushed the first inside, pausing when Arthur hissed.

"C-carry on!" he insisted. "I j-just need t-to get used to it!"

Alfred did so, continuing on until four fingers were inside him. He stretched him, searching inside Arthur's body until-

"ALFRED!"

That was what he was looking for! That sweet spot inside him! He pulled out the fingers, and replaced them with his own penis. He waited for Arthur to say he could, then pushed inside. Arthur winced at this new sensation, shifting his body to move along with Alfred's. Together, they created a pattern of thrusting. Alfred started to pump Arthur in time with his thrust, making Arthur moan and pant.

"Ngh… Al… Alfred…"

Alfred finally found Arthur's prostate again, hitting it dead on and sending shockwaves a pleasure cascading through Arthur's body. Both boys were panting and moaning, loosing themselves in each other. Finally, Arthur reached his climax, coming and tightening around Alfred. This new tightness drove Alfred over the edge, spilling his seed inside his boyfriend. They lay as they were for a moment, before Alfred pulled out of Arthur and held him closely against him.

"That is definitely my favourite birthday present ever," he smiled.

Arthur gave him a quick kiss before hiding his face against his neck.

"Happy birthday, love."

_**Notes:**_

_**As promised, here is the smut filled omake for Bump in the Night. I posted it separate to the story in case some people didn't want it, but there you go! If you've read this and have no idea what the hell is going on, then read Bump in the Night and it may enlighten you! Anyways, look out for my new stories! Review, fave, and anything else you want to do! THANKS! **_


End file.
